In the broadest terms, the objective of the research program is to investigate structure and function of ocular tissues at the cellular and subcellular levels. This will be accomplished with the use of tissue autoradiography, fluorescence microscopy and radiobiochemical techniques. We will investigate the intracellular sites of incorporation and the fate of small precursor molecules of known significance. We will also monitor the binding of various macromolecules to their cell surface receptors. Fluorescent markers will be used as an aid in the purification of selected membrane proteins. Emphasis will be given to the retinal pigment epithelium and photoreceptors. By extension, it is anticipated that insights into the function of normal and abnormal cells will be developed.